The Day the Ice Melted
by IcyXxSnow
Summary: With Tennis out of their minds, (aside Ryoma) our favorite and much older Seigaku regulars start their lives, finding love, losing love, following their passions and experiencing new things. But life is never easy. Will the risks they take and the struggles they face make them better or tear them apart? SakRyo (finally canon!) Ocx? Tezukax? Fujix? Rating for themes and future chapt


**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

 **I'm back making Prince of Tennis stories! Since I just found out that Sakuno and Ryoma are now a canon pairing! Anyways the story will be revolving around them and my oc ( I still don't have a pairing for her)**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Pok!"

"Pok!"

" _Twenty more in a row, I can do this,"_ a young woman thought as she hit the tennis ball into one spot over and over again. She maneuvered left and right, ignoring the sounds of children laughing, the sun shining brightly in the blue sky and the obvious spectator that watched her beyond the gates.

"Twenty," She muttered to herself, breathing heavily letting the sweat drip down her face.

"Rei-chan, an-o aren't you coming to help me at work today?" the petite woman who was spectating her practice voiced out, while playing with her fingers. Rei turned to her and smiled, "Sorry Saku-chan, I got caught up playing tennis again. Can we stop by the house and change?"

"Hai," Sakuno answered brightly. Rei picked up the only tennis ball she used and stashed it in her bag along with her racket, water and towel. The two walked toward their shared house in silence, enjoying the warm sun that Southern California could offer.

"So Sakuno, are we going to meet with Ann later?" Rei asked, keeping her head looking straight ahead.

"Hai, we are. She's bringing Momo-senpai," the brunette answered a small smile adoring her face.

"Momo-senpai?" Rei tilted her head to the side in question.

"He's Ann's boyfriend back in Japan. He recently moved here to live with her and start to teach at the high school near here." Rei nodded in understanding, unlocking the two bedroom house that they are renting. The cool air circulating around the house welcomed them as they enter. The older one of the two jumped on the black leather couch and stretched out her tired limbs.

"Rei-chan! You need to get up! We're going to be late!" Sakuno panicked shaking her best friend.

"Mou, Sakuno-chan, I'm tired," She muffled against the couch pillow. Her black hair cascaded down to the side of their couch. Before Sakuno could say another word, Rei's soft snoring could be heard. Sakuno took a deep breath and yelled, "Rei-chan! Get up!"

"Okay, geez," Rei muttered, rolling off the couch onto the floor and slowly crawling against the soft carpet towards her bedroom to get changed for work. Sakuno giggled at her friend's immaturity.

"Ring!"

"Ring!"

"Chibi-chan," Rei muttered answering the phone from inside her room.

"Nee-chan, how are you?" A husky voice filled with tiredness replied. Rei sighed leaning on her bed, "I'm okay Ryoma…I graduated last semester."

"I know. Sorry I couldn't see you." This time a tone of sadness emitted through the line. Feeling small tears trickle down her porcelain face, she wiped her tears away before sniffling, "Life is okay Chibi-chan…how is the pro-tennis life? Sakuno-chan misses you. "

"It's boring, I've won the title so many times. I think I'm ready to give it up and settle with Sakuno. Plus I miss playing with my older sister. I'm coming home in a month,"

Rei laughed at his response, "That's great! I can't wait for you to come home! Are you going to pop the question any time soon?

"Ah, maybe. I have to go its late here in Japan. I love you Rei."

"Love you too Chibi-chan! Ja ne."

Rei wiped the remaining tears of joy and placed her Nike funnel hoodie on before going out to meet Sakuno, who had been waiting for her to finish getting dressed. She let her long hair cascade down to her back and grabbed her black running shoes. Before following Sakuno to her car.

* * *

"Tezuka, you're up early as usual," Fuji stated finishing the breakfast he was cooking for his roommate and himself Tezuka nodded in acknowledgment as he sat in his usual seat.

"Ne, Tezuka. We're getting more patients lately and we're severely understaffed. I mean you have a few nurses and just me as your physical therapist. We need more. I can't help everyone in rehab." Fuji started before taking a bite of his food.

"Ann will be working with us starting tomorrow as a Physical Therapist. But let's not let our guard down," the former captain said making the twenty- seven year old tensai chuckle, "We should go, Sakuno will likely be there before us again. Fuji commented starting to clean the table. Tezuka followed his lead. Fuji wore his in his navy blue scrub pants, a gray, dry fitting work out shirt and his black Nike shoes and Tezuka was dressed in his usual doctor attire, which consisted of a dress shirt, tie and black shoes. The two got into Tezuka's car and drove to the clinic they both owned. Just as they suspected, Sakuno was there early and fixing up the area to get the patients ready.

"Ohayo Sakuno," Fuji greeted the petite woman.

"Ohayo Fuji-senpai," Sakuno replied blushing at the sight of the good looking physical therapist.

"Saa, Sakuno what did I tell you about calling me Fuji?"

"An-o gomen, Shusuke-kun," Sakuno replied using his first name just like he had asked her.

"Hey, Sakuno, where do I put this?" Rei asked, appearing with a box of supplies in her hands

"Ah, Rei-chan, It goes underneath the table there," Sakuno answered pointing to the other side of the gym that the clinic had.

"Okay!" Rei answered not noticing the arrival of the two males.

"Sakuno," Tezuka said turning to his ex-sensei's granddaughter.

"Ah, Tezuka- san. I brought my roommate to help us out around the clinic. I hope that's okay," Sakuno said holding the charts for the patients. Tezuka nodded and read the schedule she had given him.

"Saa, five patients for just this morning." Fuji sighed, setting his things down in his office. He took off his jacket and went to see his first client.

"Good morning Kenji, How are you doing today?"

"Ah Fuji-niisan. I'm doing well, are we going to start walking today?" the young man answered smiling brightly.

"Hai, so Kenji are you ready to work hard today?"

"Yup, I'm ready!" He answered with fiery determination in his eyes. Rei, who was passing by with more boxes in her arms only smiled at the interaction.

"Did you need help with something?" A voice behind her startled her nearly causing her to drop the boxes in her hands.

"Oh no, sorry. My name is Rei. I'm a friend of Sakuno." She said looking at the good looking man, who towered over her.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu. Arigato," he replied before walking away to tend with the other patients that were getting ready for their treatment.

"Ano…Rei-chan, I was wondering if you could help with the patients that are coming today. You're the only other doctor in the clinic aside Tezuka-san." Sakuno asked nervously just as Tezuka left.

"Eh…Sakuno-chan I'm a pediatrician not a therapist. I can check patients but I don't think I can help them with rehab." The twenty-seven year old said to her younger friend. Sakuno looked down dejectedly, "That's right. Mou we have so many patients that need rehab, I don't think we can finish all of them today and Ann doesn't start until tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it Sakuno, I can do this all by myself," Fuji reassured her when he overheard them as they passed.

"An-o Sh-usuke, this is my friend Rei."

"Oh, really? I'm Fuji Shusuke," The tensai said opening his eyes to give her a better look.

"Nice to meet you Fuji-san. Rei," She muttered feeling uneasy from the look he was giving.

"Souka, you're Japanese?"

"Hai, but I grew up here. I'm used to American traditions." She explained with a smile. Fuji nodded returning his attention to Kenji, who was sitting in his wheel chair and pushing him into the gym so they could start his rehab session. He placed a hand on Kenji's arm and one just below his hips. Fuji put all of his weight on his feet to stabilize his stance.

"On the count to 3 use your arms to push yourself out of the wheel chair," Fuji instructed softly.

"Okay," the fifteen year old boy replied with determination plastered on his young face.

"1"

"2"

"3!"

Kenji pushed up using his hands, biting his lip in pain but continued. Eventually, he got up and wobbled but kept going as Fuji supported him at every step he took. After a few steps forward and backward, Kenji sat back down at his wheel chair, tired.

"I did it," he whispered to himself, breathing heavily.

"Good job, that was better than yesterday," Fuji commented wiping the sweat that formed on his forehead.

"Honto? Am I really getting better?"

"Hai, now let's try that a few more times then we can call it lunch time. Sakuno is cooking today remember? You know how amazing her food tastes," Fuji said loud enough for the young nurse to hear, who happened to be passing by.

"Yes! Sakuno nee-chan I can't wait!" Kenji exclaimed, earning a blush from the girl.

"Shu-suke, stop that," She stuttered looking down at her feet at the compliment.

"Fuji! Ten laps now!" Tezuka barked from the hallway. Fuji smiled knowing that Tezuka was serious about his order and proceeded to run after putting Kenji back in his bed.

"Eh? He's not serious is he?" Rei muttered to herself, watching Fuji leave the clinic to run around the perimeter ten times.

After lunch, the flow of patients slowed down. Tezuka was working with another physical to clear a high school athlete to play, when Sakuno's voice could be heard in the hallway.

"Rei-chan, I need your help," Sakuno said running to her friend.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked as she finished typing the notes from her last patient.

"Newborn baby roughly 5 months old has Pneumothorax. If we don't do anything soon, she's going to have a collapse lung." Sakuno answered giving her the patient's documentation as they ran to the room.

"Please, help my baby," the young mom sobbed holding her baby that wasn't crying. Rei put her stethoscope on the newborns lung area and listened.

"Sakuno can you please prepare catheter. We need to drain the fluid out then we need to transfer her into a hospital for further monitoring." Rei said pulling up her hair in a pony tail. She laid the baby on the bed and started with the procedure. She grabbed the thin tube and created an incision into the baby's chest to remove the air that leaked into the chest cavity. When the baby reached a stable condition, an ambulance was called to bring her to the hospital.

* * *

Soon enough the day ended with all of the patients being taken care of. Rei sat down at the front desk looking over the paper work. She saw four kids today each with mild colds or some kind of allergy. She rubbed her eyes trying to stay awake to finish all of their documents.

"Tea?" A voice behind her interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and found the brown haired therapist looking at her with a cup in hand.

"Thanks," Rei muttered taking a sip of the tea. The tensai sat down next to her looking at his own paper work that he needed to finish.

"Thank you for today. Tezuka wouldn't have been able to handle all of those evaluations and physicals today. Plus, you were great with baby Katherine." Fuji commented giving a smile.

"Fuji, ready to go?" Tezuka's voice interrupting the conversation.

"Saa, I'm coming. We can finish paper work tomorrow Rei-chan. Just leave them there."

Rei nodded as the four of them closed the clinic behind them.

"Tezuka-san, Shuusuke would you guys like to come over for dinner?" Sakuno asked boldly earning a shock from her companions.

"Sure, we can do dinner but in one condition," Fuji answered without any hesitation in his voice.

"What is it?" asked Sakuno, shivering slightly from the afternoon breeze.

"I get to seat with you in the car," he replied back.

"NANI!?" Sakuno screamed looking at the tensai and then back at her friend who was just as shocked as she was.

"Where am I suppose to seat? Sakuno's car is not meant for more than two people to sit in it." Rei argued pointing at the red smart car parked across the silver Toyota Scion FRS.

"You can ride with Tezuka," He said simply heading towards the red car without letting Rei say anything more on the subject. Sakuno gave her an apologetic look before following him.

"Let's go," the stoic ex Seigaku captain ordered walking ahead leading the way to his car. Rei grumbled curses under her breath and followed the man. She opened the car door and got inside. The interior gave off a strong male atmosphere. The leather- trimmed steering wheel, white stitching accents, sports pedals and aluminum scuff plates made Rei admire the beautiful car.

"Wow, you even have the Pioneer 6.1-inch touch screen for your radio screen." She said in a low voice. Tezuka remained quiet as he started the car's engine. The soft purr of the car brought Rei's attention back to the driver.

"Sorry," She told him sheepishly after getting too caught up with car details. Tezuka nodded before following Sakuno's car out of the parking lot.

"Fuji-senpai, Tezuka-senpai, what are you guys doing here?" Momo asked arriving during dinner with Ann next to him.

"I invited them to dinner." Sakuno explained coming out of the kitchen with a pink apron around her waist. Then a young woman with long black hair, hazel eyes and a soft tan complexion that Momo hasn't t seen before came into the living room dressed in black Addias sweatpants and a blue tank top greeted Ann. She, then turned to Momo and offered her hand, "Rei. I'm Sakuno's roommate. Nice to meet you."

"You're Japanese." He pointed out earning an eye twitch from the girl in front of him.

"Just because I'm tan, doesn't mean I'm not Japanese. I just lived in America most of my life." Rei answered folding her arms across her chest and looking up at him.

"Gomen, I've only been in the States for a short time." Momoshiro answered rubbing the back of his head and letting out small chuckles. Before Rei can say anything else, Sakuno called them into the kitchen.

* * *

 **There's chapter 1**

 **Please Review. It's been a while since I wrote something. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
